Here for you
by krisiten
Summary: When Carly and Sam fought during iQuit iCarly, did you ever wonder why he didn't choose sides? Maybe it was because of a certian blonde that he might just admire. SEDDIE


**Set right after Carly and Sam have that fight during iQuit iCarly. This is somewhere along the lines of what I believe happened once Sam left...something like this, at least.

* * *

**

"Well, If you meant everything you said, then I don't even get why you'd wanna be friends with me." Sam said, obviously hurt leaking from her voice- but shes Sam Puckett, and last time she checked, Sam Puckett is never upset.

"Yeah, back 'atcha." Carly said, trying to pull it off as she didn't care- but of course she cared; Sam was her best friend. Not realizing that Carly was feigning her strong shell, the blonde was taken aback by her soon to be ex-best friend's words.

"Okay then..." Sam finally allowed herself to mumble out as she shrugged and made her way to the door. She grabbed her vest, shot Carly an empty glare and slammed the door shut. Sam stopped in her tracks and took a deep shaky breath, desperate to keep her cool. She walked slowly, looking down at her feet until she bumped into someone.

"Hey Sam." The deep voice greeted. Sam looked up and him and shrugged; _once Carly gets to him, he won't talk to to me anymore either, _Sam thought. She ignored him and shrugged him out of the way, only to be pulled back by the concerned boy. Even though the two of them fight at times, Sam and Freddie really are good friends, and Freddie had no trouble seeing that Sam was upset.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, actually sounding worried; he has never seen her leave Carly's house this sad, let alone sad at all. Sam shook her head emotionlessly and once again tried to leave, to no avail. "Sam, come on, I know something is wrong." Freddie spoke softly.

"Nothing is wrong, Freddie." Her voice was shaky and Freddie knew it- heck, even she knew he knew it. She wouldn't even pick her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Sam." Freddie spoke in the same gentle tone he took before. Freddie's never seen Sam like this before; he didn't really know what he could possibly do to get her to talk to him. "You trust me, right?" Freddie asked. Sam slowly picked her head up to look at Freddie.

"Carly and I had a fight." Sam said in a low, almost-whisper tone. "We're not friends anymore." Sam added, her voice getting noticeably choked up. Freddie was taken aback; Carly and Sam had their fights in the past but never, _never,_ did they call off the friendship, and Sam was never on the verge of tears just because of one argument- Carly, maybe.

"You two don't really mean that-" Freddie started, only to be cut off.

"Yes, Freddie! Yes we do! You weren't there; you don't know what went down." Sam whipsher-yelled, realizing that they were only a few feet away from the apartment.

"You two have been best friends for years-" Freddie explained.

"Well neither of us can take back what we said- it's over." Sam sighed, silently begging herself to hold onto whatever was left of her tough composure, which was now slipping away from her by the second.

"You two will work it out." Freddie tried to reassure the saddened girl. Sam shook her head and then did Freddie what had feared all along; Sam started to cry. _No, No, No- oh crap, I don't know what to do when girls cry._ Freddie went to hug her, then stopped. _This is Sam of all people...would she want me to hug her?_

"It's gonna be okay, Sam." Freddie said to the crying girl, who was once again looking towards the ground. He took her hand and led her to his house. "Come on, it's better if we talk here." Freddie suggested, knowing that it takes a lot for Sam to just break down crying like that. He led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Sam got out, feeling embarassed for crying in front of Freddie like this.

"No, it's alright; you;re allowed to be upset." Freddie said, finally feeling comfortable enough to hug her; she hugged him back and continued to cry, earning a few comforting pats from the boy she called Fredward. After a few minutes, Sam akwardly pulled away from him, feeling confident that she was now done with the waterworks.

Freddie took noticed and reached behind him, picking up a box of tissues and a bottle of water. It might sound weird, but his physco mother disperses them, along with hand sanatizer and sugar free breath mints, all over the house in the randomest places. This is one of the first times that her crazy antics actually came in handy.

Sam laughed at the fact that his mother was over protective enough to plant supplies around the house, but took them with a grateful smile. After she compsed her self, she decided to finally thank the kid. "Thank you, Freddie."

"Anytime." Freddie smiled, glad that he can help his friend. Sure, he'd probably have to do the same thing for Carly, but it just felt different for Sam. Like he said earlier, Sam has never gotten this upset over a fight, or over anything.

"But if you tell this to anyone, I'll deny it." Sam laughed, remembering her tough girl rep that she loved so much.

"Deal, but do you still wanna talk?" Freddie asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I wanna talk."

**

* * *

The end (: You can use your imagination to predict what happened next. But just keep in mind, when they were fighting, I interpeted Sam to be more upset than Carly and then the next day at the Groovy smoothie, Freddie was sorta defending Sam. Just a little something to think about ;)**

**Review, I'd love to know what you thought about the one-shot, and what you thought about the actual situation.**

**-Kristen**


End file.
